<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nekoma vs Eichigo [ReUpload] by shabootl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765690">Nekoma vs Eichigo [ReUpload]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl'>shabootl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, i would love to see Sasuke as a setter/strategist, kenshin that's not how captainship works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:27:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fierce game ensues.</p>
<p>A/N: I'm reuploading from my monstrous anthology that was helping no one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ikemen Sengokyuu!! Cleanfreak!Kuroko no Midnight Run [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nekoma vs Eichigo [ReUpload]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nekoma’s expertise is their defense,” Sasuke said. “And the tightness of their teamwork.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If only we had that,” Yukimura mumbled. His eyes darted at Kenshin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm,” Kenshin made a satisfied smile. “That’ll make the victory all the more pleasurable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenshin-senpai,” Sasuke said. “I only ask that you don’t break any fingers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I cannot guarantee that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(“C’mon, bro. Did you really think that would work?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was worth a shot.”)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi! Shingen.” Kenshin ran up to Shingen, barring him from walking over to shake Kuroo’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Shingen said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear this opponent is fierce,” Kenshin said. “I will be the one to shake hands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenshin-senpai, that’s not how it works. Shingen-senpai is the captain…” Sasuke gave up his weak attempt to stop Kenshin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who cares?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenshin shoved Shingen aside and marched over to a smirking Kuroo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s have a good game.” Kuroo greeted Kenshin with a welcoming smile, though his grip was deadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenshin did not bother with pleasantries, though he smiled, albeit darkly. “I shall enjoy ripping you all to pieces,” he said in a low voice that only Kuroo could hear. He gripped with the same tenacity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” Kuroo said. “You should probably know that we're not as thin as paper.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held the smiles for a moment. (“Kuroo, I think you’ve shaken his hand enough”) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We can’t defeat them if you’re still holding hands, aho,” Shingen called. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Kenshin span around, releasing Kuroo’s hand in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Kuroo flexed his fingers, opening and closing his fists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Yaku said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma answered for Kuroo. “It’s Uesugi’s spikes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’re worse than Ushijima’s.” Kuroo gritted his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, our team needed a good timeout anyway,” Nekomata said. The team looked to Kenma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma thought for a moment. “The setter is a good analyst. He plays similarly to Kageyama, though his tosses aren’t quite as pinpoint. He’s good at traveling from one side of the court to another, but at the end of the day, he must use a spiker to score. In addition, there seems to be a rift between Takeda and Uesugi that we can exploit. Also, Sarutobi and Sanada work well together, but they often get wrapped up in keeping Uesugi and Takeda from clashing. So if we can create collision between Uesugi and Takeda, Sarutobi and Sanda will be distracted trying to get the wing spikers under control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And then, wham! I’ll kill it!” Taketora said. “Oraaaaaa!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oi!” Yaku said. “You aren’t the only spiker here. And think about if you miss, then you’ll look like an idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh…” Taketora deflated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team put their fists together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re like the blood in our veins…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…..…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yo, they have some weird-as-shit mantra over there.” Yukimura glanced to the other team.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As flowery as they want to be, they cannot defeat us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With all due respect, Kenshin-senpai, Kuroo-san has successfully either blocked or one-touched 37% of your spikes last set. And their Libero has received--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sasuke, as you are my disciple, I am greatly enraged by your--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yukimura sighed as he watched Sasuke try to calm the raging Kenshin. “All I wanted was to have a team cheer that wasn’t as stupid as 'Gotta kill ‘em all'.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>(Aside)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I greatly admire your technique and overall control of the game. The way you work to accentuate all of your team’s strengths, I just--Gwah!” Sasuke bowed at the waist and held out an autograph paper. The edges crinkled from the pull of his shaking hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah.” Oikawa tilted his head. “I’m not sure what to make of this. I do have fanboys, but...this is a little...Is this a confession?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sasuke peeked up. “I am confessing my adoration for you as a fellow setter. Ever since my first-year of middle school I admired you. Even though I did not go to Kitagawa Daichii, I had already heard of your feats and have followed your plays since.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa narrowed his eyes. He’d never heard of this kid before, and had never even played a game with the team. <em>Just what is this kid after? </em>Kageyama’s face flashed through his mind. “I’m not going to teach you my serve,” Oikawa spat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sasuke straightened, stiff as a rod. “No, no, no. I didn’t mean that! I just wanted to ask you--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Oikawa said. He crossed his arms. “But if we ever see each other across the net, I’ll be glad to <em>show </em>you my serve. You’ll be able to see it over and over again as I take point after point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh.” Sasuke adjusted his glasses as he blinked back tears. “Thank you, Oikawa-sama. I have lived to receive your acknowledgement.” He bowed profusely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa recoiled and took a step back. “Ahaha, okay.” Oikawa laughed nervously then turned tail and ran. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look, I know I should be having Sasuke fanboy over Ieyasu, but I couldn't resist.</p>
<p>I would kill (pun intended) to see Kenshin on the court. Now, that would be entertaining to watch.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>